


Hirusagari

by Norasimmer



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Teasing, X being soft boi, Zero being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasimmer/pseuds/Norasimmer
Summary: Zero gets damaged from a mission, and X has to take care of him.(Fluff, Humor, Zero being a snarky shit and X being a soft boi, but easily put off. Oh, and kisses)





	Hirusagari

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea late last night. 
> 
> The title is Japanese for "Early Afternoon"

"It's not as bad as it looks!"

...

"OW! OW! Okay, I got it! I got it, I'm sorry!"

X sighed and removed his finger from the edge of a deep cut on Zero's thigh. The cut ran down to the 'nerve' circuits and made the area incredibly hypersensitive. Others similar to it were littered over Zero's body, and he was missing a leg. His right arm was also mangled and bent unnaturally. His helmet was chipped and had broken spots, showing peeking tuffs of blonde hair. One eye was cracked and the optics were fluctuating. It also was a dull grey, as opposed to Zero's normal sapphire blue. His armor was also broken in other spots, and a deep cut on his waist went halfway through, showing the wiring and endoskeleton under the mesh skin and bodysuit. Half of the spinal components were melted, and by this point, hardened so he couldn't move at all. If he were human, he'd be dead.  

"And what caused all this?"

Zero seemed to look away guiltily as he spoke to answer. "One of the Mavericks had some type of air blower thing. And pushed me into a turbine of sorts. There was another with it that had these plasma blade hands. Got me good after I finally got out of the turbine." 

During Zero's explanation, X had moved over to the monitor where Zero's vitals were being fed into. The notes of damage to his body, time for recovery, amount of energy used- all of it. Out of the 2 tanks Zero had, 1 and 1/3 were used to keep his nanites running and to keep him semi-conscious. After all, they needed him at least somewhat responsive to ask him the necessary medical questions. 'Can you hear?' 'Say "Ahh".' 

"Lifesaver thinks you're going to be out of commission for at least 2 weeks. The spinal skeleton here will need to be replaced, your nanites will have to be restocked. The wiring will be fixed by technicians, and your optics have a 50/50 chance of being fixed. If it isn't you'll need a new eye. Your arm will be set back in place first and your leg will be one of the last ones since they'll need to make a new copy." X explained to his partner. Zero gave a noise between an affirming hum and a grunt. When X looked back, Zero's head was up to examine his body. 

With a shrug, Zero put his head back with a reserved sigh- sometimes he did it when he would have to go under. Or repaired.

"I don't get why you don't want to fix your injuries." X murmured, more to himself than wanting an answer from Zero. The Red Reploid hummed as they fell into a comfortable silence. 

After a while longer, Zero's voice roused X from his mind. "Why don't you just repair me? You assisted Dr. Cain back in the day, surely you know something about Reploid anatomy. And you've repaired me before, remember?" Yes. He did remember. 

It wasn't a very...pleasant thought.

"Zero, your build is as complex as mine. It took Dr. Cain and me a while to even fix you. Nearly a month. Without my help, and vice versa, it would've taken a lot longer to repair you." 

Persistent, Zero countered, "But you've worked on me before. I haven't really changed my anatomy except for a few new bolts here and there. You've done it before, and our memory is infinitely better than humans'. You could do it."

Something about the way Zero spoke of X's expertise, truly went to show his preference and trust. X couldn't blame him for not wanting anyone else but X to repair him. Besides Dr. Cain, X  _is_ the only [other] one to know Zero to his core. Literally and figuratively.

However, the reasonable part of his mind nagged at him. With a shake of his head, X went back over to Zero's side and looked down at him. 

"Zero," he began, setting his hands on the metal table, "I know you don't like other's knowing your inner workings, but Dr. Cain is retired. And I'm not as crafty as he is, all I know if basic medical precautions. Lifesaver and the other's are professionals and I promise they won't do anything bad but fix you."

In the one good eye, X could see Zero start to stir into defensiveness. To calm him down, he gently slides his hand into Zero's free one and interlaced their fingers. With a gentle squeeze, X couldn't help but smile as Zero's fingers curled around his own. Zero's eyes softened at X's smile. 

God, he loved him. 

"Fine, but I want you to stay with me when they start working on me. Whether it be helping, or just staying close by, I want you here. Do that for me, please?" The blond asked, sitting up a bit. X immediately moved to gently nudge Zero back down but nodded nonetheless. Zero's arm wiggled out of his hand and went around X's waist. He drew the other closer and more towards his head. Once close enough, Zero leaned up enough to nuzzle against X's abdomen. X flushed at the action.

"Zero..." the blue hunter start, before he squeaked. Zero's hand had slapped his rear. X flushed both from embarrassment and half anger. 

There was snickering then suddenly Zero was yelling out in pain. "OW OW OW!! OKAY SORRY, PLEASE, MERCY!" Zero begged as X pressed the open cut  _hard_. When X let off, Zero all but moaned in relief. 

"Sorry sorry. Will you lay here with me then? Just to cuddle, I promise." X gave a skeptical look at him. But nodded and made himself some room on the table to lay next to Zero. 

The blonde immediately turned his head to X's direction and moved to close their hands together. X smiled softly at the action and leaned over. Their lips connected softly, and Zero sighed into his mouth as X's tongue snaked through. It was also for a minute before they pulled away and X settled his head on Zero's shoulder gently. The blonde closed his eyes as X went into sleep mode and Zero shut down.

* * *

 

"Aww, look at them!"

"We need to wake him up..."

"But look at them! They're so cute!"

"Zero looks possessive even in sleep."

"Well yeah, it's X."

" _We still need to move X._ "

"But they're so peaceful!"

There was a murmur and then a deep, defeated sigh.

"20 minutes. Then we gotta move him so we can fix Zero."

"Hehe, okay~"

* * *

They didn't move him until the next day.

 


End file.
